Solo Tú
by flor de invierno
Summary: Hecho a base de spoiler... la guerra termino, pero para algunos de ellos , recién comienzan a vivir "una vida normal". ¿Ron y Hermione continuaran discutiendo?, ¿Harry olvidara las aventuras? . RW/HG, HP/GW, ETC.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **bueno esta más que claro, que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, si me perteneciera no escribiría tantas incoherencias no les parece…

_Fic dedicado a ilovedanyrupert_

* * *

**Solo tú.**

_**I.- Nada es como pensamos **_

La guerra había terminado y Hogwarts comenzaba a quedar deshabitada. Los distintos heridos eran enviados a San Mungo, los cadáveres eran entregados a las distintas familias y los mortífagos que fueron atacados o retenidos eran llevados a Azkaban para luego juzgar si su captura era correcta.

Ya había pasado un día de aquel gran caos, donde los 7 años de preguntas sin respuestas, de problemas, de noches sin desvelo quedaron atrás. Supuestamente por primera vez podían dormir tranquilos, sin embargo ni Harry, ni ron, ni Hermione pudieron pegar un ojo al recostarse sobre las camas del dormitorio de los chicos. Todas las torturas vividas esos últimos meses, y sobre todo lo vivido esa última noche, aparecían frente a sus ojos cada 5 segundos.

Nada volvería a ser como fue, ya no estaban Remus, ni Tonks, ni algunos de sus compañeros y personas que alguna vez conocieron, sin embargo la perdida que mas les dolía era Fred Weasley, quien para Harry era parte de su familia, él que fue el secreto cuñado de Hermione por años y por ultimo la filosofía de vida de Ron, su hermano.

El pelirrojo se sienta en la cama al dar se cuenta que Morfeo se había ido con su hermano por un tiempo. Mira hacia delante sin ninguna expresión en su rostro más que el cansancio y lentamente unas lágrimas silenciosas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas, no le importa si Harry lo ve llorar e ignora que Hermione lo mira preocupada desde la cama conjunta. Su hermano se había ido, ya no lo vería sonreír, ni disfrutar de las sencillas cosas como antes, no se burlaría de el, no podría conversar con el…

Mas lagrimas acompañan a sus pensamientos y los sollozos no se hacen esperar, se levanta rápidamente y sale de la habitación, no quiere interrumpir el descanso de su amigo y tampoco el de Hermione. Baja las escaleras intentado serenarse, _"no seas marica Ronald"_ aquellas voz llego a su mente con la risa de su hermano acompañada y seco con su manga los rastros de lagrimas.

Fijo su vista en la venta y noto como algunos árboles humeaban, otros se encontraban en el suelo y manchas rojas acompañaban los verdes y barrosos pastos del castillo destruido.

De pronto sintió una delicada mano sobre su hombro y voltio a ver de quien se trataba

-¿estas bien? – pregunta delicadamente la chica, mientras lo mira a los ojos. Sabe muy bien que no lo esta, lo sabe porque ella no esta bien, porque la victoria no tiene el sabor a triunfo como cuando Gryffindor gana la copa de las casas, porque el termino de la guerra solo a traído penas que apaciguaran con el tiempo, pero que jamás se borraran.

-si – responde el pelirrojo mientras toma una de las manos de Hermione delicadamente. Nota como sus manos ya no son suaves como hace meses, si no que están llenas de heridas, y algunas costras de la reciente batalla.

-Ron… - apreta la mano que el chico le sostiene

-esta bien, a ti no puedo mentirte…no puedo creer que Fred…- y al decir su nombre el nudo en la garganta se apodera de el y los ojos le vuelven a brillar.

Hermione no dice nada, no sabe que decir, ¿lo lamento?, no, esa frase es muy impersonal y la verdad es que si lo lamentaba, porque realmente le dolía la muerte de Fred. ¿Ahora estará mejor?, digamos que no es el mejor consuelo cuando se fue alguien que era parte de tu vida, tu alegría. ¿A el no le gustaría verte llorar? , probablemente Fred hubiese querido fuegos artificiales el día de su muerte con mucha gente riendo alrededor, pero quien era ella para juzgar las lagrimas de Ron cuando ni ella misma podía controlarse… merlín es Fred de quien hablamos.

Se acerca a él y lo abraza, dejándolo que repose su cabeza en su hombro. No sabe si para el pelirrojo surte el mismo efecto que para ella, pero aquel abrazo tranquiliza un poco la angustia que lleva en el pecho.

-estoy contigo Ron, estoy contigo…- dice después de unos minutos, no sabe muy bien porque lo hace, pero las palabras brotan de su boca desesperadas, la destruye la situación, le hace daño verlo mal, sin embargo sabe que le haría peor estar lejos de él en esa situación.

El pelirrojo se incorpora lentamente y aun abrazados la mira apenado – disculpa no debía llorar.

-si quieres llorar, por mi no hay problema – responde también con los ojos vidriosos –no eras el único desahogándose – le sonríe para alivianar el momento y el chico la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-te quiero Hermione – mantiene el contacto visual y observa que ella sonríe. Herms acomoda su mechón rebelde y desvía su vista de los ojos del pelirrojo por unos segundos. Él desliza sus dedos cuidadosamente sobre los labios de ella, logrando que esta levante la vista y no pierda contacto visual hasta que Ron se acerca lentamente a su rostro, en ese momento ella cierra sus ojos y deja que esta vez sea él quien de el primer pasó. Cuando siente el rose perfecto de los labios de el pelirrojo sobre los suyos susurra un te quiero, que hace que Ron se decida a romper la estática de los perfectos labios de su compañera.

Disfruta con parsimonia de la textura, el sabor y las caricias que estos le proporcionan, esta vez no hay una guerra que terminar, esta vez solo están ellos dos frente a frente, liberando los sentimientos y deseos que por mas de 2 o 3 años llevan guardando con recelo. Ron posa sus manos en la cintura de Hermione para sentirla aun mas cerca y ella lleva sus brazos al cuello de él. Es un beso limpio, nada acalorado ni desesperado, pero si tierno y delicado. Se separan lentamente al escuchar un ruido y observan como se abre el retrato de la señora gorda pero no entra ni sale nadie.

Ron frunce el ceño y Hermione toma su mano y cruza sus dedos llevándolo hasta el sillón – es Harry. –dice para responder la pregunta silenciosa de su "amigo".

-si, lo se, me pregunto donde ira…

-tal vez solo quiera dar una vuelta, después de todo ninguno puede dormir. –explica ella tranquilizando a Ron, pero teniendo casi la certeza que su amigo necesitaba de la compañía de una persona en partícula en estos momentos.

Se dejan caer en el sofá más grande y se acomodan de tal forma que se acurrucan uno con el otro, para mantener aquel contacto que libera un cierto grado la triste de todo lo vivido.

-¿todo termino, verdad?

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunta el chico de ojos azules, mientras acaricia el pelo de Hermione.

-ya no hay mas Horcruxes… ni misiones… ni maldiciones… -hace un pausa después de cada palabra recordando en cortos segundos lo vivido durante esos 7 años juntos.

-eso espero, creo que nuestra juventud fue un poco… – tuerce la boca mientras busca la palabra adecuada -… alternativa.

-yo iba a decir complicada – sonríe al mirar a ron. Aun posee ese rostro infantil, pese a que sus facciones se han ido endureciendo con los años. Es que Ronald Weasley será un niño siempre, su niño…

Se acomoda más en los brazos del pelirrojo y disfruta de la sensación de tenerlo cerca, de saber que no es un sueño, que esta vez es real, lo sabe porque aquel chico de ojos azules la mira fijamente, y vuelve a depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry camina por el castillo bajo la capa, no sabe muy bien hacia donde va, pero necesita convencerse que todo acabo. No quiere que nadie interrumpa su camino, tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza…

Se entero que la persona que más odio después de Voldemort, era prácticamente su ángel de la guarda, porque amo en secreto a su madre hasta el último aliento. No tuvo tiempo para procesar la información durante la batalla y ahora se sentía como un idiota al haber culpado a Snape de todas las situación conflictivas que vivió, él siempre busco protegerlo y Harry solo culparlo… le gustaría haberse podido enterar antes para agradecerle en vida el amor tan profundo que profeso por su madre y que manifestó, a su forma, en el.

Su mente divagaba de un momento a otro y a su mente vino la imagen de Remus Lupin mostrándole orgulloso la foto de su pequeño, de aquel que ahora era su ahijado, de aquel niño que por culpa de esta guerra se había quedo sin sus padres, al igual que el aquel 31 de octubre. Talvez Tonks nunca debió haber ido a Hogwarts, pero no podía culparla, ella se sentía tan parte de todo esto como Remus y como el mismo.

Se detuvo un momento al pasar por el lugar del derrumbe, aquel lugar que no desmorono solo la estructura imponente de el castillo, si no que destrozo el corazón de toda una familia, de todos a quien alguna vez, Fred Weasley les robo una sonrisa.

Me llaman héroe, pensó Harry, los héroes son ellos que sin tener nada que los atara al problema dieron frente a una lucha desfavorable, que por fortuna obtuvo la victoria.

Yo no soy héroe, tal vez si yo no hubiese nacido marcado… no quiso pensar en eso, ya no había vuelta atrás, las cosas pasaron como debían pasar, aunque le doliera el alma ver a quienes consideraba su familia con el corazón destrozado, porque se sentía culpable, porque los Weasley jamás hubiesen merecido que uno de sus hijos los abandonara, ellos no lo merecían…

Harry no lloraba, pero sentía como la rabia y la pena se acumulaba en su mano, subiendo hasta su pecho y acumulándose en su garganta. Caminaría a su muerte de nuevo si de eso dependiera el regreso de los caídos, se sacrificaría para que los Weasley vieran correr a su hijo hasta ellos con alguna broma que se le ocurrió en el camino, lo haría, sin duda lo haría…

Miles de personas se quedaron a luchar porque creían que él, Harry Potter, acabaría con alguien que se coronaba como un dios, que el, un joven de 17 años, podría acabar con quien mato a magos increíblemente fuertes, como sus propios padres. Muchos cayeron y el no tenia forma de agradecer la confianza que depositaron en el. Pateo una piedra sin fijarse que un chico con feas heridas pasaba por ahí.

-¿quien esta ahí? – pregunto alzando su varita Longbottom al observar la piedra volar.

-soy yo Neville – dice Harry liberándose de su capa para dejarse ver

-me asustaste Harry, creí que estabas descansando

-no puedo dormir- explica el chico

-te luciste Harry, siempre supe que lo lograrías – estira su mano para apretarla en forma de felicitaciones.

-no, tu estuviste grandioso- estrecha la mano del muchacho -como me han dicho a mi, tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti Nev, te enfrentaste a Voldemort y mataste a su serpiente, lograste sacar la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero…

-no fue gran cosa sabes – dice el chico como recién dándose cuenta de las cosas que había hecho.

-gracias Nev

-cuando quieras Potter – Neville le da una palmada en la espalda y continúa su camino.

Harry se hecha la capa encima y continua su camino hacia la nada….

Hace solo unas horas se entero que debía morir, que era su destino y comprendiendo los extraños designios de la vida se encamino dejando a todos atrás, sin una despedida, sin un "los quiero", sin romper a llorar al saber que los abandonaría. Solo dejo que sus pasos continuaran el camino ya trazado, el camino hacia su suicidio, el camino al fin de una guerra, porque confiaba en que aquello terminaría, en que sus amigos sabrían que hacer, para que su muerte no fuera en vano. Harry sabe que todo lo que sintió, pensó y vio, no lo olvidara jamás, ver a Sirius, Remus, ver a sus padres…

Camina hasta la orilla del lago y se deja caer ahí, toma una piedra, una de las miles que se desparraman por todo el lugar y la hace girar entre sus dedos, tal cual hizo girar la reliquia, aquella que le dio la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, porque aunque estuvieran muertos el los sintió vivos por unos minutos, los que compensaban el resto de años de soledad. La aventó con fuerza sobre las aguas logrando pequeñas ondulaciones sobre ella, cerro los ojos intentando descansar, sin embargo un recuerdo desde que salio de su habitación atormentaba con salir a flote, aquel momento en el que todo parece congelarse, cuando la imagen de sus padres y "tíos" se borra al caer una piedra en el frío piso de tierra y ramas, en el momento que se entrega pese a los gritos desesperados de su amigo Hagrid, en aquel momento en el que cierra los ojos y en lo único que puede pensar es en ella… la única que lograba hacerlo sentir una persona normal, quien con un beso se transformaba en la única para el…

Harry se levanta rápidamente y se saca la capa de invisibilidad para correr con mas prisa, necesita encontrarla, no le importa si alguien lo quiere detener, esta vez solo necesita verla a ella, que ella lo vea a el.

Entra en el comedor y observa que aun hay mucha gente, no sabe si es por la conmoción del momento, por sus heridas o porque no tienen donde ir, pero desea con todas sus fuerzas que el salón se encuentre como cuando se queda para navidad, vacío…

Desde la puerta distingue a la señora Weasley y a su esposo, comienza a avanzar sin parar a conversar con nadie, y cuando llega al lugar donde se encuentran observa que George abraza a Ginny y tiene la mirada perdida. Se arrepiente en el acto, una maldita angustia presiona su pecho nuevamente y aquel nudo vuelve al lugar ideal para no dejarlo hablar. La culpa se apodera de el, porque si no se hubiese acercado a ellos hace 7 años atrás, tal vez Fred estaría vivo… tal vez.

-Harry cariño, pensé que dormías- habla la señora Weasley acercándose a el y abrazándolo, observa por sobre el hombro de la mujer que Ginny se separa de su hermano y lo mira directo a los ojos.

Harry no puede tolerarlo mas, aparta la mirada de ella y acercándose al oído de la mamá de su amigo, que es como su propia madre, le susurra – perdóneme…

La mujer se aparta del muchacho y lo mira a los ojos seria – no es tu culpa Harry, y por la memoria de mi hijo no quiero que lo vuelvas a pensar. – termina sonriéndole, y el muchacho la mira con admiración, porque sabe que es la mujer mas fuerte que a conocido.

-¿podemos hablar? –pregunta aquella mujer por la cual se encontraba en ese lugar, como si por enésima vez le leyera el pensamiento.

-te parece si vamos aun lugar mas tranquilo…- propone y ella asiente y camina delante de el, Harry solo se deja guiar.

Salen del salón y caminan en silencio uno al lado del otro, hasta que ella se detiene en la mitad de un pasillo completamente desierto y apoya su espalda en la pared dejando caer su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en el sucio pavimento. Harry se sienta a su lado y deja escapar un suspiro.

-¿estas bien? – pregunta ella, sin saber muy bien como iniciar el tema. La mira con admiración, Ginny era muy similar a su madre, el mismo espíritu luchador, su misma fortaleza.

-bien, pero esto no tiene sabor a victoria como todos creen… - no sabe porque le dice esto, pero sabe que a ella no puede mentirle, no merece que le mientan.

-casi me muero cuando te vi…- se detiene porque algunas lagrimas quieren escapar, pero ella no les dará el placer de seguir cayendo – ¡merlín Harry! ¿Que pensabas? –Ginny lo mira con reproche – te entregaste a Voldemort –escupe la ultima palabra con rabia, con odio, con dolor.

-no lo entenderías… -baja la mirada, al recordar la ultima imagen que se le vino a la mente antes de entregarse a su destino.

-¿quieres apostar? – Ginny lo mira enojada – no tienes idea de lo que fue verte en brazos de Hagrid…

-y tu no tienes idea lo que fue caminar a mi muerte y saber que nunca mas podría hablarte, tocarte o verte – Harry responde mirándola a los ojos y dejando escapar un poco de su impotencia guardada. –merlín Ginny no sabes, lo que fue dejar que Voldemort me matara, teniendo en mi mente tu rostro. – Harry lleva su cabeza hasta sus rodillas y cierra los ojos.

-¿de que hablas? –Ginny lo mira con detención, no logra comprender las palabras de el chico.

-tuve que dejar que Voldemort me matara- susurra – era necesario para vencerlo, si yo permanecía vivo el jamás iba a desaparecer.

-Harry, pero tu…

-yo, nuevamente sobreviví al hechizo Ginny – al observarla supo que ella intentaba ordenara sus ideas. –hay cosas de las que no quiero hablar ahora, pero prometo explicarte.

-me quieres decir que… ¿no te defendiste?- Ginny lo mira y Harry observa un brillo entre sus ojos preocupados.

-no pequeña, no lo hice… - y antes de que el muchacho termine de hablar la pelirroja se cuelga a su cuello y lo abraza con fuerza.

-eres un idiota -le susurra conteniendo su rabia – pero el idiota mas valiente que e conocido – suelta el abrazo y lo mira directo a los ojos. – ¿que se supone que debía hacer yo? – no aparta la mirada de los ojos esmeralda y su voz suena tranquila, suplicante.

-no lo se pequeña – Harry roza la mejilla de Ginny y ella cierra sus ojos al tacto, provocando que varias lagrimas recorran sus mejillas. – Pero estoy aquí… - el muchacho la abrasa con fuerza necesitando de la calidez del cuerpo de la pelirroja para calmar sus pensamientos.

-dime que se acabaron las misiones, por favor, dime que ya no hay mas despedidas…

-todo acabo Ginny, por fin todo acabo. – cuando el muchacho termina de hablar ella vuelve a romper el abrazo y lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos rompe la escasa distancia entre ellos y lo besa. Aquel beso, dulce, necesitado, uno de esos llenos de pasión, pero sabiendo que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, para disfrutarlo. Harry toma la cara de su pequeña entre sus manos mientras ella posa una de las suyas sobre una mano de él y la otra la dirige al pecho de Harry. De pronto ella rompe el beso al recordar algo importante.

-no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe –le sonríe tímido el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-¿mantuviste tu promesa? -lo mira expectante y el chico sonríe

-la verdad, me sobro el tiempo para besarme con gente…- habla irónicamente con una sonrisa, sin embargo ve que la pelirroja no sonríe, se acerca y le da un corto beso en los labios. – por supuesto que mantuve mi promesa pequeña. No pare de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo… -ella sonríe y Harry sabe que verla así es lo mas lindo que le pasa en mucho tiempo – mi niña…

-dime

-¿quieres volver a ser mi novia?

-yo nunca deje de ser tu novia Harry

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione y Ron se encontraban aun en la sala común abrazados, cuando entra Neville arrastrando sus pasos y camina hasta uno de los sillones para descansar.

Hace mucho tiempo que no ingresaba a ese lugar y extrañaba un poco la familiaridad de la sala, que aunque en esos momentos no esta en el mejor de los estados, no había sufrido grandes destrozos. Analizando los daños del lugar, observa a sus dos amigos mirándose fijamente y con una sonrisa ya conocida por él.

-ajam -carraspea, para que sus amigos noten su presencia, y al hacerlo ambos se separan rápidamente y un tanto sonrojados. –veo que algo bueno arrastro esta guerra. –El chico sonríe y se acerca a ellos – se demoraron bastante en estar juntos eh, se toman su tiempo…

-¿Cómo estas? –pregunta la castaña ignorando el comentario, aunque sus mejillas decían lo contrario.

-bien, un poco cansado.

-hay algunas chicas durmiendo en las piezas. –Explica el pelirrojo - Creo que algunas habitaciones de ellas fueron destrozadas por los gigantes.

-no puedo dormir, mi abuela me envío a buscar algo a mi antigua pieza – mira a su alrededor, aun se siente extraño estar en ese lugar nuevamente. – ustedes deberían estar descansando.

-lo intentamos…

-pero no logre quedarme dormido – termina la frase ron.

-¿estabas durmiendo en la pieza con los chicos? –le pregunta a Herms y esta asiente con la cabeza -que bueno que no te quedaste dormido entonces ron.

-¿porque lo dices? – pregunta la castaña logrando una inmediata sonrisa del moreno

– ¿no sabes que ron habla dormido? – Pregunta el chico logrando que el ojí azul se torne de blanco a rojo en solo unos segundos -ni te cuento la de veces que ron hablaba dormido y…

-Neville, no creo que Hermione quiera escuchar... –interrumpe el relato el pelirrojo bastante avergonzado.

-por supuesto que quiero – sonríe Hermione alzando una ceja para luego tomar un brazo de Neville y arrastrarlo a uno de los sillones – ¿que era lo que hablaba dormido?

-Hermione no creo que esto sea justo – ron la mira serio de pie frente a ella – o quieres que les pregunte a las chicas que era lo que tu hablabas dormida…

-hazlo Ronald, tal vez Lav-Lav quiera contestarte - Hermione se cruza de piernas y de brazos y lo mira enojada.

-yo mejor me retiro – Neville se levanta con cuidado del asiento

-¿donde crees que vas? – pregunta ron mirando a su amigo

-soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra – sonríe Nev y lo ultimo que ve son los ojos de rabia de su amigo por haberlo puesto en esa situación.

-cobarde – susurra el pelirrojo

-¿cual es el problema con que me cuente algunas cosas? – Hermione frunce el ceño mientras habla y su tono de voz es un tanto duro – ¿o temes que cuente algo que no quiero escuchar?

-no te parece que los celos están demás…- se sienta aun lado de la chica, aunque teme que esta vez no sea una horda de pájaros los que lo ataquen.

-¿celos? –la castaña abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y justo cuando iba a replicar, ron se acerca rápidamente y tomándole el rostro la calla con un beso. Ella responde al tacto sin poder evitarlo, aun siente aquellas mariposas en su estomago cuando el esta cerca.

El ojí azul se separa lentamente de ella – siempre quise hacer esto –le susurra.

-¿besarme? – pregunta también en voz baja para no perder el ambiente generado y olvidando toda la rabia que comenzaba a sentir.

-si, pero besarte cuando estas enojada.

-¿porque? –pregunta confundida frunciendo el ceño.

-porque no sabes lo que me provoca verte sulfurada – la chica se vuelve a sonrojar por el comentario del pelirrojo y este vuelve a besarla, sin embargo ella lo aleja unos centímetros.

-¿porque no dejaste que Nev me contaras lo que decías en sueños?

-no se –levanta los hombros y luego los baja - supongo que prefiero contarte yo - ella lo iba a interrumpir, sin embargo él siguió hablando – pero para eso tenemos tiempo, ahora creo que deberíamos ir con mi familia, mi madre debe estar preguntando por mi.

Hermione solo asiente y se deja guiar por ron, mientras abandonan la sala común.

Hay una frase que jamás olvidaría… "para eso _tenemos_ tiempo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegan al comedor observan que Luna se encuentra conversando con Dean y se acercan para ver si alguno de ellos sabía algo de Harry

-Luna, Dean han visto a…

-si, salio con tu hermana hace rato –habla el chico

-¿con Ginny? –pregunta sorprendido

-¿tienes otra hermana? – la chica pregunta aun mas extrañada que ron.

-no luna, solo tiene una. Vamos donde la familia de ron –Hermione se despide con la mano y obliga al pelirrojo a continuar caminando.

-¿escuchaste?

-si ron, escuche… y sinceramente no veo lo malo del asunto.

-pero Hermione mi hermanita.

-ron esto ya lo habías conversado con Harry –la chica sigue caminando cansada de escuchar el mismo cuento otra vez y lo escucha bufar, se gira y lo mira seriamente a los ojos – no entiendo porque te quejas tanto, él la quiere, y sinceramente no creo que ella un mejor hombre para tu hermana.- continua caminando dejando a ron con la palabra en la boca.

Al llegar donde su familia observa que su hermano George conversa seriamente con Lee Jordan, mientras sus padres están junto a Percy, Bill y Charlie el cual viajo cuando se entero que la guerra se había desatado.

-ya la viste – le susurra Hermione triste desde su lado derecho, señalándole cuidadosamente a una chica unas mesas mas alejada - Angelina también lo esta pasando mal.

Ron no dice nada, solo mira a Hermione y besa su frente. La chica no necesita que le explique el porque de ese tierno beso, lo sabe, sintió exactamente lo mismo que él, de cierta forma son afortunados de tener a la persona que aman cerca.

En eso entran Harry y Ginny, nuevamente todo se vuelve silencio ante la presencia del niño que vivió, se acercan a sus amigos tomados de la mano y el pelirrojo no puede evitar fijar su vista en ello.

-ron…

-solo cuídala, después de todo si tengo que elegir un novio para mi hermana, supongo que eres la mejor opción. –levanta los hombros y Hermione sonríe orgullosa.

-cuando quieras lo compartimos Ronald – dice Ginny divertida después de escuchar el comentario "extraño de su hermano".

-no te preocupes enana, a mi me gustan castañas. – mira a Hermione y esta se sonroja.

-¿me perdí de algo? – La pelirroja levanta una ceja sugerente mirando a su amiga.- no me digan que por fin te disidiste hermano…

-la verdad es que se decidió Hermione – acoto Harry riendo al ver a sus amigos incómodos.

-así que eres oficialmente mi cuñada… -se genera un silencio un tanto incomodo.

-Ginny, ven conmigo – la castaña arrastra prácticamente a su amiga fuera del salón, para hablar con ella.

-que es lo que te pasa… estaba disfrutando humillar a mi hermano –vuelve a reír – ¡no te aguantaste mas las ganas eh! –ambas ríen.

-ya no soportaba ni un segundo mas sin besarlo – muerde su labio inferior, mientras recuerda un poco lo que sentía los segundos antes de lanzarse sobre el.

-¡¡eres mi futura cuñada!! –la pelirroja abraza a su amiga y esta se tensa un poco.

-bueno, creo que si, pero técnicamente… -Hermione suspira.

-no me digas ¿aun no te pide salir? – Ginny abre desmesuradamente sus ojos, y se lleva la mano a la frente –mi hermano lo que tiene de pelirrojo lo tiene de lento.

-esta bien, tiene la cabeza en otra parte… tal vez no es el mejor momento. Yo no tengo apuro, después de todo estamos juntos de igual forma.

-si tu lo dices… -roda sus ojos – solo espero que no tengas que esperar 3 años para que se decida a pedirte que seas su novia.- al terminar de hablar comienza a caminar hacia el salón dejando a su amiga llena de preguntas.

* * *

Aquí esta mi regreso con una de las parejas que mas me gusta.

Esta vez no solo hay Ron y Hermione, si no Harry y Ginny, a petición de todas las que se enfadaron por haberlo matado en mi fic anterior. Y también alguna sorpresita a futuro que espero les agrade.

Pido disculpas por mi ortografía, la verdad es que me encanta escribir, pero se que no lo hago como las leyes lo ordenan. Pretendo mejorar con su ayuda…

Les juro que amo las críticas, tanto como los review con saludos. Prometo contestar uno por uno, si no lo hago en sus cuentas, Será en la próxima actualización.

Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Marion, por ser quien me motiva a escribir y a leer, y por lo especial que se ha convertido para mí. (Gracias)

Nos leemos

Bye kiss

_**Flor de invierno.-**_ (entre lluvia y viento)


	2. interrupciones

**Declaimer: **bueno esta más que claro, que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, si me perteneciera no escribiría tantas incoherencias no les parece…

Capitulo dedicado a Jonathan por ser un héroe para mí. (Bombero que dio su vida, intentando salvar a una anciana).

* * *

**Solo tú. **

II.- interrupciones.

El día comenzaba a terminar, y parecía que el segundero marcara con más firmeza que nunca cada paso por el círculo. Las nubes ya rosadas sobre el cielo, indicaba que ya era hora de completar aquel día que había comenzado muy entrada la madrugada.

Aun quedaban muchos en el castillo, mas personas de las que creían habían caído tras la batalla y muchas de ellas no tenían a nadie para llorar sobre su tumba…

Se decidió realizar los funerales en el castillo, muchas familias ya se habían marchado con sus mártires para dar santa sepultura en algún lugar mas familiar y acogedor, sin embargo los Weasley optaron por permanecer en ese lugar. Hogwarts era como su segunda casa, tantos para Arthur como para Molly y obviamente sus hijos no eran la excepción.

Durante todo la jornada se habían desplegado personas para limpiar un sector del terreno cercano al lago, una vez que estuvo despejada el área, tanto profesores como alumnos ornamentaron el lugar, de tal forma que quedara digno para velar a un rey.

El responso se llevaría acabo al momento de aparecer la primera estrella en el cielo, y según lo que observaban todos la hora ya estaba por llegar.

Las familias de los fallecidos se encontraban reunidas entre las sillas que acompañaban a los féretros, lienzos con los rostros de los difuntos colgaban formando un gran círculo entorno a ellos. Cada ataúd estaba rodeado de velas, logrando que el lugar tuviese la iluminación ideal para la ceremonia.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban aun en el castillo. La pequeña pelirroja apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno, dejando escapar algún suspiro de nostalgia, mientras este le acariciaba el pelo. Por otro lado la otra pareja se encontraba abrazada, ella apoyando su espalda en el pecho de él, quien tenía la mirada perdida, al observar una pequeña araña en una de las esquinas de la sala común de su casa. No gritaba, solo la observaba o vigilaba mientras los recuerdos de su niñez pasaban frente sus ojos y le mostraban a dos pelirrojos persiguiéndolo por toda la casa con una araña de patas peludas en sus manos.

De pronto sienten que alguien ingresa por el retrato y todos se giran a observar de quien se trata.

-ya esta por comenzar… -dice lenta y ceremoniosamente.

-gracias Neville –contesto Hermione levantándose lentamente y depositando un beso en la frente de Ron – vamos - tomo su mano, para alentarlo y este se levanto como si lo arrastraran a una larga clase de pociones.

Harry y Ginny los siguieron y los 5 comenzaron a caminar por el castillo, la noche se hacia cada vez mas presente en las afueras del lugar y desde lejos se podía observar una gran fuente de luz anaranjada en un sector del terreno. Los pasos de los chicos eran lentos y cuidadosos, para Ginny consistía en intentar que cada paso fuera firme y ninguna lagrima fuera dejando rastros de su paso en el piso, para ron era contener los deseos de arrancar de ese lugar, porque en el momento en el que se encontrara con el cuerpo de su hermano se daría cuenta que no fue un mal sueño, y que desde ese preciso momento no lo volvería a ver nunca mas… nunca mas.

Neville se detiene al ser el primero en doblar en una esquina y saca rápidamente su varita, Harry corre un poco para ayudar a Nev en lo que a simple vista parecía un mortífagos rezagado. Al llegar a su lado se encuentra con los tristes ojos de una mujer con un niño en brazos.

-tranquilo Neville –dice Harry bajando la varita de su amigo con la mano – no es Bellatrix, recuerda que ella… -no sabe si decir que esta muerta, después de todo la mujer frente a él era su hermana.

-no entiendo nada – Neville mira al chico pidiendo una explicación.

-…es su hermana. La madre de Tonks – explica Hermione.

-Bella también murió ¿verdad? – pregunta la mujer con voz fría

-así es.

-bien – baja su vista, porque sabe que era lo que su hermana estaba buscando, pero no deja de doler pese a todo el daño que le hizo en el pasado. Levanta la vista y mira a su nieto, para luego depositar su vista en Potter – supongo que quieres conocer a tu ahijado.

Harry no necesito mas palabras y se acerco al pequeño enrollado en mantitas, estaba despierto y tenia los mismos ojos que Remus, no pudo dejar de recordar la cantidad de veces que le dijeron como ocurrieron las cosas la noche que sus padres murieron, como Hagrid fue en busca de él, cuando Sirius hacia lo mismo. Le dolía saber que él en unos años mas seria quien tuviera que contarle la historia a ese pequeño que tomaba su dedo con firmeza y sonreía sin entender que en ese mismo momento se comenzarían a velar el cuerpo de sus padres.

-será mejor que nos apuremos – recalco Hermione observando una estrella en el cielo

-puedo –dijo Harry indicándole si podía cargar al niño. Esta sin problemas se lo cedió y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al lugar, todos los presentes observaban atentos a las 6 personas que caminaban por los terrenos. Sin embargo esta vez no era por estar con Harry, era por ir con quien todos creían muerta.

Al llegar a los féretros de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonk, se sentó y todos comprendieron que se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que de la madre de la Auror fallecida. Harry se sentó a su lado con el niño en brazos y los Weasley hicieron lo mismo.

Ron se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Hermione, cuando comienza a observar quienes están a su alrededor, su mirada pasa de tranquilidad a la búsqueda desesperada de uno de sus hermanos. Cuando posa su mirada en la de Charlie este lo mira preocupado y ron comprende que algo esta mal.

-mierda –susurra cansado

-¿que ocurre? –tal vez le hubiese criticado su lenguaje, pero sabia que algo le preocupaba y no era el momento de reprimendas. –¿ron pasa algo?

-George no esta aquí… - el ojí azul analiza las situaciones, mientras ella busca algo entre la gente que sabe que no encontrara. –Voy a buscarlo… - se levanta, rápidamente sin importarle que estaba comenzando el funeral.

-voy contigo – dice la castaña llegando rápidamente a su lado

-Hermione es mejor que…

-dije que voy contigo – comenzó a caminar y ron comprendió que no lograría convencerla, ella seguía tan terca como siempre.

Buscaron por unos 10 minutos y no había rastros de George, creyeron que tal vez el pelirrojo ya hubiese aparecido y decidieron volver. Para no interrumpir se quedaron un poco mas apartados de pie, mientras ambos seguían buscándolo entre la gente…

-ron…- le llama la castaña – tu hermano esta con tu familia.

-cierto, solo debe haberse demorado…

De pronto observan que Harry se levanta de su asiento y se dirige frente a los ataúdes.

-¿que va a hacer? – pregunta Hermione y ron levanta los hombros.

Lo escuchan carraspear y apuntando su varita a la garganta pronuncia un hechizo, para ser escuchado por todos los presentes.

_No es fácil para mi pararme frente a las familias, compañeros y amigos de quienes dieron su vida hoy…-_Harry toma aire y lo bota lentamente _- esta tarde despedimos a mas personas de las que alguna vez pensé que se irían en esta guerra. Creyeron en mí, cuando todo el mundo decía que yo había huido, confiaron cuando grite que Voldemort había vuelto, vinieron aquí hoy sabiendo que esta lucha no seria fácil. _

_Me llaman héroe por enfrentar a quien busco su propia muerte, cuando yo nunca tuve opción para retirarme, desde mis 11 años me vi envuelto en esta historia… yo no escogí pelear, pero quienes están frente a mi hoy si, ellos si lo escogieron. _

_Yo no soy un héroe de esta guerra,¡¡los héroes son ellos!!, que dieron su vida por una lucha que sabían que era la correcta._

_Héroes son ellos que vinieron hasta aquí sabiendo que podrían encontrar su propia muerte en el trayecto._

_Este triunfo es amargo… hace tres años atrás murió Cedric al caer en una trampa tendida para mi, un año después en el ministerio de magia murió Sirius Black, quien dio su vida para salvar la mía, porque el nunca fue el asesino, ni traidor que todos creían, el fue un fiel amigo de mis padres y un gran padrino. El año que paso perdimos al que fue director de este colegio, se han dicho muchas cosas estos últimos meses de la vida de el profesor Albus Dumbledor, y debo reconocer que incluso yo dude quien fue – _baja la cabeza y luego vuelve a mirar a los presentes_- Albus Dumbledor, fue mi profesor y mi protector, fue el hombre que me enseño la forma de acabar con Voldemort para no tener que pasar por esto en 11 años mas. Nuestro querido profesor, no era un dios, era humano, pero tuvo la capacidad de descubrir sus errores y enmendarlos. Albus Dumbledor me cuido como si fuese su hijo y me guío para que yo pudiera estar hoy frente ustedes._

_Este día despedimos a personas que jamás olvidaremos, personas a las que les debo mi vida… personas como Remus Lupin, el mejor amigo de mis padres y Nynphadora Tonks una Auror como pocas, que pese a tener un hijo de solo unos meses vinieron aquí hoy a luchar para crear un mejor mundo para Teddy, porque ellos dieron la vida en esta guerra porque creían que unidos, todos podíamos vencer. Mis compañeros de Hogwarts quienes tuvieron la opción de retirarse del castillo e incluso de entregarme cuando Voldemort se los pidió y sin embargo se quedaron aquí, a pelear con valentía, inteligencia y esfuerzo, logrando que los fundadores de nuestro colegio se sintieran orgullosos de los alumnos que se forman aquí, porque aunque eran solo unos niños, le hicieron frente a una guerra… _

_me voy a referir principalmente a un amigo, que tal vez ya no estaba en Hogwarts, pero que cada alumno de este lugar alguna vez escucho nombrar junto a su gemelo, porque ellos pasaran a la historia de Hogwarts por ser los mas grandes bromistas de estos tiempos… Fred Weasley quien fue un amigo y al que despedimos hoy, fue prácticamente un hermano para mí, porque su familia me acogió como ninguna, porque los Weasley me creyeron siempre y apoyaron pese a todo. Fred fue mi compañero en el Quiditch y también en la vida, nos enseño a disfrutar la vida como venga y a siempre regalar una sonrisa cuando las cosas están mal, porque el disfrutaba cada segundo de vida, nunca vi a Fred con una lagrima en su rostro, o con el rostro serio, sin que después viniese una ola de bromas al respecto, porque su sentido del humor era algo envidiable y una filosofía de vida que muchos deberíamos aplicar en nuestra vida. –_ve como George se levanta de su lugar pasando desapercibido por todos y hace una pausa para que su voz no tiemble al continuar hablando.

_Hoy entre los que despedimos hay alguien a quien todos creímos un traidor, un asesino, un maldito mortífagos, y que sin embargo no fue nada de eso, porque Severus Snape fue mi ángel de la guarda durante muchos años, sin yo saberlo, porque intento salvar la vida de mi madre y al no conseguirlo dedico su vida a cuidar de mi, pese a sentir un profundo rencor hacia mi padre… el profesor Severus Snape estuvo al lado de Voldemort, sin embargo el amor en el pudo mas y es el hombre mas valiente de todos los que e nombrado porque fue un espía para nosotros, porque permaneció al lado de Voldemort para saber sus movimientos, corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierto, porque hasta en su ultimo aliento se preocupo por mi y por el fin de esta guerra._

_Los héroes de esta guerra no soy yo, son ellos, nuestros mártires quienes merecen ese nombre y junto a ellos todos ustedes que lucharon aferrando su varita con la misma fuerza que los motivos que los trajeron aquí hoy. –_mira al frente y ve a sus dos amigos, ambos con lagrimas en los ojos y descubre que hay algo que aun no a dicho.

_Durante este año que para muchos estuve perdido, dos personas me acompañaron fielmente en mi trayecto, dos grandes amigos y mi familia desde que llegue al andén hace 7 años atrás. No puedo dejar de agradecerles a Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger, porque ellos no perdieron la vida, pero para mi son los héroes en vida que todos buscan._ –observa como ron aferra a su amiga con fuerza – _me salvaron la vida en innumerables veces y se sacrificaron ellos y a sus familias por m_i..._ Sacrificaron estos 7 años de juventud tranquila por escuchar mis problemas y participar en ellos como si no tuvieran opción, porque desde mi primer año en este lugar fueron ellos los que me acompañaban en todos mis enfrentamientos con Voldemort, porque me aconsejaban aunque muchas veces fui testarudo y no les obedecía_... _no tengo palabras para expresarles lo agradecido que estoy de ellos, de lo orgulloso que me siento de tener amigos tan fieles como lo son ron y Hermione. _

_Es todo lo que tengo que decir, ya es hora de dejar descansar a nuestros amigos, es hora de dejarlos partir, pero antes vuelvo a repetir, para que nunca lo olviden, el héroe de esta guerra no soy yo… son ron, Hermione, nuestros mártires y todos ustedes. –_Mira los féretros iluminados por las velas _– descansen en paz amigos, su sacrificio no fue en vano, jamás los olvidaremos._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _

George se levanta intentando pasar desapercibido por todos y comienza a caminar hacia los alrededores del terreno, ya todo esta dicho, pero había algo que hacer por quien había muerto aquel día de mayo, su hermano, su gemelo, su mitad…

Cuando Harry termina su discurso, tomo la varita entre sus dedos y rodeando el sector del funeral comenzó a pronunciar hechizos en distintas direcciones.

Luego se sentó sobre un tronco caído y miraba el cielo donde miles de fuegos artificiales alumbraban la oscura noche sobre sus cabezas. Escuchaba las exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos, incluso la molestia de otros por la falta de respecto, pero George Weasley no concebía el funeral de su hermano sin una gran celebración. Su hermano como dijo Harry era un héroe de guerra y se merecía el mejor funeral del mundo…

Conocía a Fred más de lo que se conocía el mismo y sabia a la perfección que el día que uno de los dos muriera los fuegos artificiales acompañarían el cielo, como el reflejo de la sonrisa que siempre tenían dibujada.

Mira feliz como su hermano pequeño abraza a Hermione por la espalda mientras disfrutan del espectáculo, como su propia madre llora abrazada a Pearcy; recupera un hijo y pierde otro, la vida es injusta…

Ve como Jordan sonríe por la genial idea e incluso ve como Harry se une a todos mirando el cielo y tal vez pensando en lo mismo que George cuando tomo la decisión de lanzarlos, debemos estar felices, aunque se nos vaya el alma en el intento…

Se levanta para unirse a su familia con la gran sonrisa que lo caracteriza, pero se detiene al escuchar un sollozo muy cerca de el, gira su cabeza y encuentra a una chica muy conocida por el a solo unos metros de distancia. Camina lentamente con la mano en los bolsillos y cuando Angelina siente la presencia de alguien fija sus ojos en el por solo unos segundos, luego baja la vista e intenta secar sus lagrimas.

-¿estas bien? – pregunta rodeándola con un brazo, sin embargo ella rápidamente se aparta y mas lagrimas comienzan a escapar de sus ojos. –Angelina –la chica hace ademán de irse sin decirle nada, y este la detiene preocupado

-solo necesito estar sola –no lo mira, incluso intenta darle la espalda, pero no lo consigue.

-yo se que me veo feo sin una de mis bellas orejas, pero…- el pelirrojo intentaba alivianar el ambiente

-George no…

-a Fred no le gustaría que estuvieras triste

-no me digas que le gustaría a Fred por favor, tu menos que nadie… - no quiere sonar hiriente, pero le duele verlo, no puede mirar a los ojos a George sin verlo a el.

- ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?

-mi problema es que estas vivo- lo mira por unos segundos y sabe que cometió un grave error al confesar lo que todo el día su rabia por perderlo acumulo. – perdona no quise…

-no te preocupes- se torna serio – yo he pensado lo mismo – el se deja caer en el suelo apoyando sus palmas en el césped, Angelina se sienta a su lado sin comprender a que se refiere - digo que si uno de los dos debía morir porque no fui yo… es un tanto egoísta, pero prefería ser la persona a la que velaran a pasar por la perdida de mi hermano.

-George yo…

-no te preocupes Angelina, agradezco tu sinceridad.

-no entiendes – intenta de explicarse Angelina –no es que quisiera que hubieses muerto tu, es solo que me duele verte, me lo recuerdas en todo… -sus pira y luego mira al cielo, perdiendo su vista en los fuegos artificiales -no puedo mirarte sin pensar en tu hermano.

Fred la mira unos segundos -te entiendo, me sucede lo mismo…

-- -- - - -- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - - -- - -- -

Después de los funerales Hogwarts quedo completamente vacío. El regreso en el expreso fue lleno de un silencio tan profundo como la oscuridad de aquella noche.

Harry y Ginny dormitaban apoyados, el uno contra el otro, mientras luna y Neville se relataban los últimos meses que estuvieron separados, como el chico se las arreglaba para sobre vivir bajo el régimen de los Carrow y como luna lo hizo en la tortuosa mansión Malfloy.

Ron los escuchaba sin participar de la charla, estaba sentado a un lado de Hermione, la que mantenía la vista hacia la ventana mientras jugaba, sin percatarse, con uno de los dedos del pelirrojo. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se fijo cuando luna y Neville salieron del cubículo, dejando a dos de sus amigos dormidos y a ron girándose para observar sus manos entrelazadas.

-me gusta estar así contigo… -ron se torna un poco rojo al mirarla, pero la castaña parece no escucharlo - ¿estas bien?- pregunto pasando su mano libre sobre la vista de ella.

-ah… si, si claro –se gira hacia el y manifiesta una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-estabas escuchando lo que decía luna ¿verdad?- el pelirrojo cree haber acertado a la preocupación de su _novia, _nota que ella medita su respuesta, pero el habla antes – no te preocupes, es normal que tengas malos recuerdos de esos imbéciles – el chico hace una mueca de disgusto y Hermione lo mira con ternura.

-gracias ron…- posa una mano en la mejilla de su _amigo_ y se miran fijamente.

-te escuche gritar y… - el oji azul atropella sus palabras.

-yo también te escuche ron –baja la vista al recordar el momento –me sacaste con vida de ahí – vuelve su mirada hacia el – pudiste aparecerte sin problemas y conmigo acuestas… ¡sabia que solo necesitabas concentrarte! – le sonríe feliz y el se vuelve a poner un poco rojo.

-¿me escuchaste? – Y al preguntar ella asiente delicadamente -¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – a Hermione le sorprende la pregunta.

-supongo que porque no habíamos tocado el tema –levanta los hombros para luego dejarlos caer.

-quiero hacerte una pregunta – ron mira de reojo a su amigo y hermana, nota que se revuelven un poco aun abrazados.

-¿que quieres preguntarme? –ella posa uno de sus mechones tras la oreja y muerde su labio inferior.

-bueno… veras… yo… quería saber si

-¡¡ey chicos!! Les trajimos un par de dulces que Dean nos compartió – Neville miro a sus dos amigos, ella se giro nerviosa y ron bufa algo que no logra entender.

-el carrito de comidas no esta pasando – explica luna dejándose caer fuertemente sobre el mismo asiento donde dormía la pareja, los cuales con le movimiento se despertaron asustados.

-¿¿que pasa?? – Pregunta Ginny – ¿ya llegamos? – Harry mira hacia la ventana.

-no gin, aun estamos en movimiento.

-ya falta poco –explica Hermione volviendo a la normalidad y mirando su reloj.

-oye Harry ¿donde vas a vivir ahora? –Pregunta Neville para conversar algo – digo, como ya eres mayor y con tus tíos no te llevas muy bien.

-supongo que por ahora volver donde ellos y luego…

-¡¡ como que volver donde ellos!! –Ginny suelta el brazo que la rodea y se aleja unos centímetros para verlo con le ceño fruncido – tu, Harry James Potter Evans, te vas a la madriguera conmigo, por lo menos hasta que puedas volver a ocupar la casa que Sirius te heredo. –posa sus manos en la cadera y lo mira amenazante.

-si me lo pides así –el oji verde sonríe y le da un pequeño beso bajo la vigilancia de su mejor amigo.

-y tu Hermione ¿Qué harás?

-yo…bueno, yo…este…- la chica se levanta –debo ir a hablar con… con alguien, si eso, nos vemos luego – la chica sale del lugar lo mas rápido que puede.

-¿estaba nerviosa o es mi idea?

-tal vez vio a un animal corriendo afuera, hay uno que si lo miras a los ojos te puedes poner muy nerviosa. – Luna explicaba con naturalidad – creo que se llama…

-dudo que pueda ver a algún animal desde aquí – Ginny la mira divertida – la noche esta muy oscura luna.

-tienes razón –dice desilusionada.

-¿pregunte algo que no debía?

-no, Neville, no es eso. – dice ron aun mirando la puerta.

-aun hay algo que debemos hacer ron – Harry lo mira y el pelirrojo comprende

-¿mas misiones? Harry me aseguraste que…-la pequeña iba a continuar, cuando este la miro fijo.

-sus padres – solo dice esto y gin comprende, sabe que algo debió haber hecho su amiga para que sus padres estuvieran a salvo.

Ron no dice nada, solo continua mirando la puerta por un rato y luego suspira casi imperceptiblemente… no quiere que se vaya, no ahora que la necesita tanto. Se levanta en completo silencio, sale del cubículo, mira por el pasillo y observa que al final del vagón hay una puerta abierta. Se apresura y al ver tras ella observa como en la oscuridad de la noche una melena castaña se agita con el viento. Se acerca y se ubica a su lado apoyando el ante brazo en la barrera de metal.

-solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire –explica la chica.

-¿Cuándo partiremos en busca de tus padres? – pregunta tranquilo, como si hablara del tiempo, mientras ella lo mira sorprendida

- como sabias que yo pensaba…

-fue fácil cuando Nev pregunto – la mira – ¿y bien?

-pasado mañana, cuanto antes mejor.

-si es lo que quieres, ese día nos vamos.

-¿como? –lo mira sin entender.

-eso, que nos vamos ese día.

-no ron, tu te quedas con tu familia- sentencio

-no te estoy preguntando Hermione –la toma de los hombros suavemente para que lo mire a los ojos y sepa que no esta jugando –esto lo comenzamos juntos.

-tu familia ron- la chica intenta convencerlo, sabe que lo mejor es que se quede aunque muera de ganas de estar con el en ese momento – tu madre ron…

-no te voy a dejar de nuevo Herms – toma una de sus manos

-eso ya esta olvidado

-espero, no toleraría otra golpiza como esa – ron se pasa una mano por el pelo

-te la merecías –sonríe.

-entonces todo esta dicho.

-claro, te quedas en la madriguera – se torna seria – no irás ron, es mi ultima palabra.

-Eres realmente terca cuando te lo propones – exhala intentando de controlar las ganas de discutir.

-ron no se trata de si soy terca o no. Tus padres te necesitan, tus hermanos, George – explica razonablemente – solo piensa todo lo que sufrió tu madre, escuchando todas nuestras "aventuras", por favor no le hagas pasar por el miedo de perder a otro hijo…

-te propongo un trato

-¿cual? –Hermione lo mira con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-ven unos días conmigo a la madriguera

-ron yo…

-solo unos días y te prometo que me quedo con mi familia – pone su mejor cara de niño bueno – por favor necesito que estés conmigo.

Hermione tal vez lo hubiese meditado un poco mas pero al escuchar que el la necesitaba no podía hacer mas que aceptar y movió su cabeza en un claro si para ron. Este al verla se lanzo hacia ella y la beso apasionadamente, mientras posa las manos en su espalda. Le encanta ver como ella se rinde ante sus besos, las sensación en el estomago al sentirla tan cerca, tan frágil entre sus brazos, le gustan las palabras que no logra pronunciar por tenerlo a el sobre sus labios, aquel sonido gutural cuando aumenta la pasión y como sus manos recorren su pecho aferrando una de ellas al cuello de su camisa, mientras el deja que sus propias manos viajen libres por la fina espalda de su _novia, _posando una en el borde de una polera que deja un poco de piel descubierta al ella estar inclinada hacia arriba. Sutilmente Hermione se separa y abre lentamente los ojos, su respiración era rápida y mantenía una sonrisa que provocaba que ron quisiera besarla nuevamente.

-comenzamos a bajar la velocidad – dice al notar el cambio del viento en su rostro – será mejor que volvamos – intento avanzar de regreso, pero ron la sostuvo del brazo logrando que se girara en el acto. -¿pasa algo?

-no, o sea si… - resopla – veras yo quiero saber si… bueno, si nosotros podríamos…

-¿nosotros podríamos que? – el pelirrojo esta nervioso y ella igual, era un paso que debían dar o mas bien a estas alturas aclarar, ponerle un nombre.

-Hermione te gustaría

-apurarte –término Harry llegando al lado de sus amigos. Ron lo miro con odio y a Hermione se le volvió a destrozar el castillo de arena - ¿interrumpo?

-¡¿Qué si interrumpes?! –Ron se exalta y encara a Harry – ¿tu que crees?

-ron cálmate –susurro Hermione desde su espalda –ya tendremos tiempo para hablar – ron se gira

-será mejor que vuelva con los demás – y al decirlo comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos.

-¿se puede saber que hice?

-nada, solo estabas en el momento y lugar equivocado – cuando Harry iba a hablar ella continuo –no es tu culpa, solo es un poco frustrante.

-comprendo – Harry se gira y mira como ron entra al cubículo – Hermione ¿cuando quieres partir por tus padres?

-me iré unos días con ustedes a la madriguera y luego…

-¿ron lo sabe?

- si, quiere ir conmigo, pero no puedo dejarlo hacer eso.

-es su elección…

-su familia lo necesita

-Herms, ron ya es grande para tomar una decisión.

Si sigues con esa idea no te diré cuando me marche.

-¡¿no se lo dirás?! –Harry se preocupa y extraña, si ella se llega a marchar sin que ron lo sepa arderá Troya nuevamente.

-no, es mejor así, lo se – el oji verde solo mueve la cabeza en forma de negación

-como tu quieras Herms, como tu quieras.

* * *

Perdónenme la vida, yo se que no puedo subir el primer capitulo y esperar dos meses para subir el segundo, pero la verdad es que creí que demoraría menos en escribir mis ideas. Se que las excusas solo agravan la falta, pero la verdad es que solo tengo acceso al PC durante la noche y por lo general estoy tan cansada que escribir no es la mejor opción para relajarme…

Me encantaría decirles que le segundo capitulo vendrá mas pronto, realmente quiero prometérselos, pero no tengo idea de cuando lo tendré listo, espero que sea a fines de este mes, de todo corazón lo intentare.

Con respecto a la historia, se que sigue siendo triste y que avancé muy poco, pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo tendrá un poco mas de romance, discusiones y esas cosas que les gustan. Sinceramente aun no me convence el "discurso de Harry", pero después pensé que el chico tampoco era muy dado a hablar en público, así que opte por dejarlo tal cual.

Ahora contesto sus review:

**Ilovedanyrupert:** amiga!!, bueno aquí me tienes publicando un segundo capitulo bastante pobre para el tiempo que estuve sin publicar, pero espero tu comprensión como siempre. Oye te extraño, hace días no tenemos una conversación decente, estoy a segundo de ir a buscarte a tu casa jajaja, tan solo que los pasajes son demasiado caros desde chile a Ecuador :S.

Espero que te agrade el capitulo y recuerda que tu debes publicar tu historia, la estaré esperando. Bye kiss

**Raiju25:** muchas gracias por interesarte por mi historia, espero que con el tiempo aun quieras seguir leyendo, disculpa la demora en publicar… con respecto a la historia, con el tiempo los sueños de ambos quedaran al descubierto, así que solo debes tener paciencia (¿pido mucho? :S).

Muchas gracias por tu comentario respecto de mi narración, aunque se que mi ortografía es asquerosa, por decir poco. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

Bye kiss

**Hg-rw-4ever:** disculpa por el retraso en la publicación… gracias por leer. Bye kiss

**Ginny:** ¿recuerdas mi existencia? Si es así, muchas gracias y si ya te olvidaste de esta historia, también. Es agradable saber que te gusta como escribo. Espero leerte, bye kiss.

**Ru-em:** a mi también me gustan las continuación del 7° libro, creo que todos quedamos con demasiadas preguntas en nuestras cabezas e ideas que no dejan de dar vueltas, por eso mas que nada me decidí a escribir. Comparto un poco tu opinión con ser valiente, aunque creo que lo principal es dejar volar la imaginación, después de todo el destino final ya lo sabemos. En este capitulo no hablo mucho de Harry y Ginny aunque si menciono algo a George y a Angelina, espero que comprendas que estas dos parejas fueron y son parte de la vida de nuestro pelirrojo y de Hermione, por lo que deben estar presentes también aquí. Nos leemos y disculpa el retraso en la actualización. Bye kiss.

**Rosie Lovegood:** muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, como siempre digo, yo no se si escriba bien, se que mi ortografía es horrible, y saber que pese a eso logro que las personas continúen leyendo y les guste es algo lindo para mi. Espero que continúes leyendo y perdona por no actualizar pronto. Bye kiss

**Ayly Wealey:** tanto tiempo!! ¿Como van los estudios?, mala pregunta jaja, a mi no me gusta que me pregunten esas cosas, pero bueno. ¿Como va tu vida? No se nada de ti, el día que coincidimos en MSN yo estaba súper ocupada y no pude hablar contigo :S, espero que ahora si te gusta la historia retomemos contacto, fue agradable ver tu review en mi correo, se agradece tu retorno a mi vida. Espero que esta historia común te agrade. Bye kiss

--

Me sorprendio muchisimo la cantidad de review que recibi, esperaba muchisimos menos, por el hecho de que es un tema que muchos intentamos explorar y les agradesco sus saludos, felicitaciones y de antemano criticas que me quieran brindar.

Nos leemos

Flor de invierno.- (esperando el sol)


End file.
